The Whisp Guardian Book 1
by Ace-Avenger
Summary: This is a fantasy novel I've been recently planning up, and is a story I go to often in freetime and when I have the urge to write. It's about a pack of wolves that discover a secret hidden for many years, a prediction that no one wants to believe. They have to embark on a long journey to find the beings of legend, the only ones who can stop the curse in it's tracks.


**Okay, so this is a book I've been working on a couple months. This is only the first chapter, and since I'm 14 my word limit is a bit low, so please bear with me on details here. XD**

**This is a fantasy series that I hope to make into 7-8 books. If you have any word recommendations or ideas in general, please tell me!**

**Chapter 1**

**Whisps of the Mountain**

All around the sky was bursting with color, the air shimmering shades of red, orange and yellow as the circle of the sun appeared above the horizon. Below stretched the Moheganor Mountains, rising high into the air above a gentle layer of clouds. The peaks of the mountaintops and the pines, evergreens and conifers climbing their slopes were laden with a fresh layer of glistening snow. A stark silence hung in the air until every once in a while a mound of snow would fall upon the earth.

A light mist hung above the forest, weaving in and out of the trees. Atop a precipice were several figures, moving swiftly across the rocky surface. Now and then it appeared that the shapes were floating, and then landing gracefully on ground once more. The creatures had wings, shifting from visible to invisible under the sun. There was silence no more. Panting and snarling filled the air, snow being kicked up behind them as they chased down their prey, pelts a flash against the surface of the mountain. Wolf-like creatures with wings made of mist, called whisps, were on their morning hunt. A large male who most likely the alpha, with silver fur and brown markings on his face, was at the head of the group. Their prey, a mountain goat. Hooves and paws raced across the land, leaping boulders and knocking back pebbles and more snow. Each whisp was growing tired, for they had been running since before the sun had risen.

**"Mohegan, Lanapa, run and cut it off before it escapes!" **Barked the alpha. A red wolf and a cream wolf broke away from the group and charged in another direction, heading up a slope towards a cliff. Behind the rest of the group, a pure white female was slowing down, her paws now bleeding from the rough terrain. The rest of the pack continued, forcing the goat to make a sharp turn. Its eyes saw freedom, but the pack saw their next meal. From the cliff ledge, Mohegan and Lanapa leapt down and landed in front of the goat, cutting of its escape route. It was trapped. **_"You whisps are unforgiving!"_**It bleated, bucking and frantically racing in circles.

**"Goat, you sustain us, you give us life. And for that, we bless you."** Before the goat could speak again, the alpha charged and jumped upon its back, clamping his strong jaws around its neck. His fangs drew blood and the goat slowly lost energy, finally dropping to the ground in a heap. **"Good work Sidulem, now we can eat again!" **Lanapa growled softly from the side. Her silky cream pelt was covered in flakes of snow, the white of her underbelly lightly damp from the frozen water. Mohegan shook his red pelt free of the ice crystals, lime green eyes taking in the kill. A third wolf, a brown one with a grey mask and tail, took a long breath and nodded slowly. All the whisps were fairly skinny, suggesting that none of them had eaten well in weeks. But that wasn't unusual in these mountains. Prey was becoming scarcer and scarcer with each passing day, but that never brought down their spirits.

Blood scattered the ground, sounds of flesh being torn and jaws clamping shut. Each wolf took his or her fair share of the meat until a dark grey wolf with lighter grey paws spoke up, her amber eyes dull with worry. **"Has anyone seen Dove?"** The puzzled group looked to each other.

**"She was with us during the hunt… did she get hurt?" **Mohegan asked.

Lanapa, eyes flickering with concern, got to her paws and hurried back to find her daughter. After all, it was Dove's first hunt, had something gone wrong? She couldn't bear to think about it. Around the corner, a white shape came trotting up the side of the rocky slope, coming to join her family. Blood still dotted the ground where she stepped, but she was determined to be with her family this time when the hunt was completed. Lanapa let out a cry of relief and raced over, tail wagging in greeting. **"Thank god you're alive! I thought you'd gotten hurt, Dove. Do try to keep up next time."**

The white she-wolf licked Lanapa's cheek, her bright blue eyes aglow with liveliness. She has healthy pink gums and gleaming white teeth, and was skinny with hunger like the rest, but happy. **"Sorry mum, I got tired."** Her small size meant she was most likely an omega, but in this family, rank never mattered. The two ran side by side back to where the others were waiting, each stuffed full by the fresh capture. Dove sat beside the goat and gingerly stripped the carcass of the last of its meat, getting her own share. Finally, all that was left were the bones, set into a neat pile. The wolves thanked the goat's spirit for sustaining them, then they set off on a random path.

**"Where do we go now, father?" **Questioned the grey female from earlier.

Sidulem's ears perked, listening intently for the sounds of the forest. He shrugged his shoulders, trekking slowly. **"I don't know, Doleli. We can explore until nightfall. Then we must return to camp."**

Being the youngest members of the group, Mohegan, Doleli and Dove casted mischievous glances towards each other. Lanapa noticed this and, being their mother, felt anxiety nagging at her stomach. **"You can go explore, but please be careful. And Mohegan, look after your sisters."** All three spread their wings and leapt into the air, soaring overhead as laughter escaped their maws. **"And don't leave the territory!"** She called after them. Sidulem chuckled under his breath, watching them fly off on an adventure.

**"Lanapa, their still pups in their minds, but they'll be grown up soon enough. They're bound to get into trouble someday, and they'll need to face it alone." **

With a sigh, she replied, **"I know… but I can't help but wonder when they'll be ready to go off on their own." **

**"We'll know when they know."**

**"Mohegan! Mohegan, slow down!"**

The three had traveled far in a few hours, soaring over the snow-laden trees and the ground. Although their wings grew tired, whisps were well-known for their determination and their urge to keep flying, to keep feeling the soft air between their vapor feathers. Each whisp had their own unique personality, more drastic than most creatures in Relcrome. It wasn't unusual for them to do more than they should, or to work themselves harder than they're meant to. Mohegan drew ahead swiftly, and being the older sibling, he was stronger and more experienced with flight. Next came Doleli, with her less advanced knowledge, but she had a knack for speed. Last was Dove. She was the youngest in her family, and she also knew she was weakest. She never hunted. She never fought. She barely knew how to fly, but did well enough.

The sky drained of color, the air transforming into a calming blue before their eyes as they free-drifted among the clouds, twirling and spinning around one another. Their high altitude brought thinner air with it, making it easy to breathe and allowing faster movement. Around them the Moheganor Mountains looked like magnificent frozen clouds, hanging under an infinite heaven. Their family tree was started in these very mountains, and it was their forever homeland. They'd never known anything as beautiful. Mohegan loved them, and so was proud to be named after them. The only sounds they could hear were the _swoosh _and _swish _of their wings against the slight breeze, setting a veil of peace over them.

Hours passed, and they played the day away like they normally did every time the sun rose then set in the sky. Routines never changed, but Mohegan had other ideas.

**"Hey, do you see that little cavern over there?" **He called to his sisters.

Doleli and Dove narrowed their eyes, peering down. Between the crags of the mountainside was a narrow cavern, opening up into darkness.

**"I say we go explore it!"** He loudly announced.

Doleli scowled and barked back to him, eyes burning with slight annoyance, **"Mohegan, you know what happened last time on one of your little ****_quests. _****You got that stone golem angry and-"**

**"-Almost got our camp destroyed, yeah, I know. Mum wouldn't stop nagging me about it for weeks. But this plan's fool proof! We just do a quick glide through and scan the sides for treasure."**

Before either of the sisters could retort his response, he glided downward towards the cavern, his mind already set on adventure. Doleli sighed in exasperation. **"We'd better follow him, or mum will have our hides."** She went down after her brother, Dove in pursuit.

Once they entered the cave, Mohegan began to fly about, investigating every nook and cranny. The battered walls held many cracks, and every now and then they could hear a stone or two dropping down further into the darkness. There was lots of dust settled over the walls, along with small skeletons from old rats and mice. Every now and then they could spot gemstones just poking out the sides of the cavern, but they knew better than to steal a gemstone from a mysterious place. As the cavern got darker, their eyes began to have a luminescent glow, orbs dancing in the black. With their night vision active, it didn't matter how far they went, but Dove began to have second thoughts.

**"Y-You guys, we've been down here awhile. S-Shouldn't we head back up now?" **Her voice was shaky and quiet as usual, and her siblings had to strain their ears to hear her.

Mohegan rolled his eyes. **"Yeah, sure, in a few minutes. What If this opens up into a huge gemstone cavern? Or a treasure vault?"**

Shaking her head, Doleli dropped back beside her shaking sister and glanced over her shoulder. **"I think Dove has a point. We don't know where this leads to, and it could be late already, depending on how long we've been in here. Mum and Dad could become worried."**

There was silence. A few more stones tumbled down the cavern, and then Doleli turned forward again. **"Mohegan, come on-" **Her voice broke off. Mohegan was no longer in their presence. He had disappeared at some point during her monologue. **"That blasted fool! Where is he?!" **She snarled, baring her fangs. Her eyes glinted with anger and irritation, feeling more concerned than frustrated. **"He could get lost in here! That ****_idiot!_****" **Doleli shot forward, swerving to avoid rocks that jutted out in her flight path. Dove struggled to keep up behind her, but was finally getting the hang of flying for good. The two looked for their brother frantically, wondering where he could have possibly gone. Suddenly Doleli paused, her ears perked. _What can she hear? _Dove thought as she tilted her head. She perked her ears as well, listening through the dark. All the sudden she could hear it. A faint _swoosh _of wings, further up ahead.

**"We've almost reached him. Come on," **Her sister said, flying straight forward once again. Although her wings grew tired, she followed, hoping the sound was coming from her brother and not from a disturbed creature of the cavern. In dark places, weird creatures were always bound to show their faces. Finally Mohegan came into view, but so did light. The walls of the cavern opened up into a large cave, the top open with sunlight filtering through. Mohegan was gawking at a ledge, staring down into the cave floor.

**"Mohegan, what? What can you see?" **

**"Come check this out… this is… amazing!"**

Both sisters glanced at each other in confusion before padding over, looking at where their brother was. Then they, too, watched in awe as a beautiful scene appeared before them. Far to the bottom there were old ruins, perhaps of an old town. Stone building foundations, rectangular large stones dotted here in there, some in formations and others not. There were remnants of an old fort and even a large fountain, with a mermaid sitting on a rock made out of limestone. Weeds poked their way up through stone walkways and flowers grew between cracks in the old houses. Pieces of pottery and ancient tools sat scattered amongst the dirt floors, and even old firewood. Vines entwined and covered almost everything that propelled off the floor, making the buildings look more like plant structures. There was water running beneath sidewalks on stilts, and even an old boat was tied to a dock, slightly decayed but still recognizable.

**"What… is this place…" **Doleli murmured, spreading her wings. The three glided down below and landed silently amongst the old ruins, hoping not to disturb any spirits that may be resting there.

**"I… I have no idea… but it's cool, right?" **Mohegan was obviously pleased by his discovery, and he was intent of exploring every inch of his findings. Perhaps even take a souvenir back to show his parents.

**"I-It looks centuries old, doesn't it? And still in such good condition…" **This place had captured Dove's attention. Although she had an almost endless list of fears, she wasn't afraid of this place. It seemed almost magical, and she felt strangely happy to have all these old relics dancing around her in what seemed to be like an old art gallery. It wasn't everyday she could witness a discovery. But a few questions remained in her mind. How could something like this have remained undiscovered, especially when there's no ceiling? Why hadn't anyone in the family before her found nor mentioned it? It seemed too weird that no one had found it yet, unless the ceiling had only recently collapsed. One thing was for sure, this place really hasn't been discovered before. No one had explored it. Cobwebs hung loosely almost everywhere, and the only creatures she could scent were a few lizards, fish and insects.

Mohegan spoke up once more, looking to the sky through the stony ceiling. **"We should return to camp and inform our parents of this discovery. Maybe they know something about it, or perhaps we could all explore it later."**

**"For once, I agree," **commented Doleli. Dove nodded her head to show her agreement, then spread her misty wings once more, eager to get home. Finally it was time to head home, so the three siblings glided up to the ceiling and out the top, except for Dove. A mysterious force seemed to beckon her back, calling for her to find it. To find something down there that was of major importance. But what could it be?

**"Dove! Hurry up!"**

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Mohegan's voice, and casted one quick glance to the ruins once more before hurrying to catch up with them. She knew one thing for sure- she'd have to return to these ruins tomorrow.

By the time they spotted home, the sky was being painted in an array of colors, meaning dusk had finally come. The circle of the sun was falling behind the peaks of the Moheganor Mountains, and night would soon fall. Back at camp, Lanapa and Sidulem sat side by side on a large rock, watching the sky for their pups return. Their camp was in the forest at the base of the mountain, in a clearing surrounded by pine and willow trees. A delicate river wove its way across the ground, trickling through stones and finally dropping into a mini waterfall. The waterfall dropped into a small lake surrounded by snow-laden conifers, with fish swimming gracefully beneath the surface. Their den was a large burrow beneath the roots of a willow, with the tree's branches draping over the entrance. Each whisp had a bed made from woven grass and each decorated their bed differently.

Dove, Mohegan and Doleli landed in front of their parents, beaming with joy. **"Guess what we found!"** Mohegan said, his fur puffed up in excitement. Sidulem tilted his head, one eye closed.

**"Um… hopefully not another rock golem." **Lanapa said slowly, glancing over her son's head. He scoffed and raised a paw, both eyes closing. His voice sounded with disbelief. **"Mum, honestly, I don't ****_always _****screw up."**

**"Nope. Just most of the time." **Doleli chided, a giggle escaping her lips.

He glared at his sister, fur beginning to bristle in defiance. **"Quit picking on me, you squirrel-brained rat!" **

Dove heard her sister begin to growl, and noticed both of their mouths turning into the smallest of snarls. She hated when her siblings fought. Things never went well after that, and her parents ended up snarling at all three of them. She took a shy step forward and mustered a smile, trying to get back on topic. **"W-We discovered some old ruins in the mountains!"**

Lanapa's eyes seemed to flicker a moment before she toothily grinned, seemingly happy. **"Ruins, you say? Sidulem, do you think…"**

He nodded, his handsome sleek face shone with pride. **"Yes. It could be those…"**

Mohegan seemed a bit disappointed that his parents seemed to know the secret already, but nonetheless he was interested in knowing more about them. Dove was just as curious, if not more, than her siblings to know about the strange place they'd been. She could still remember the feeling that she'd had as they left- to return and find something. **"So? Could you tell us about them, then? I'm sure we'd all love to know." **Doleli yipped cheerfully. Their parents exchanged a glance before nodding and getting to their paws. **"Alright. But first, let's head inside, it's going to get cold. I don't want any pesky bugs biting me, either." **Lanapa growled softly, ushering the family towards their den. Inside the den, the elderly brown wolf known as Iskiaar lay asleep on his bed, decorated with damp moss. Doleli padded over to her bed, decorated with various colorful stones, and Mohegan lay upon his bed covered with bird feathers. One tickled his nose, causing his nose to crinkle up before he let loose with a sneeze. Dove stepped over to her bed, decorated with fine flowers she'd collected. These flowers retained their color when picked, as if they'd never die. Once everyone became comfortable, Lanapa tucked her paws beneath herself, glancing to her mate.

Sidulem coughed, and then nodded. **"Right. So, those ruins may very well be of Alkar, an ancient city that thrived with many others centuries ago. The creatures there were smart to have built in inside the mountains, where little danger could sneak up behind them." **Dove's ears perked, as did her siblings, as their parents began to talk of the days of old and how a great war was beginning. Back in the day, most cities like Alkar remained unscathed by evil and its helpers. They were peaceful little villages, no threat to withstand. One day, a mage in Alkar predicted the fall of the village, but his fellow villagers didn't want to believe in their end. They banished the Mage, and he swore that death would befall them all, and befall them it did.

A great war arose in the east, and blood was shed in many of the harmless cities. Hell's servants were beginning to rise, and with each passing night the moon became tinted closer to red. Hell's army spread across Relcrome, and unhappiness fell over the land. But then, rumor spoke of legendary guardians, whips that could take on the army. But the whisps would not be enough. One guardian amongst all the rest had to realize her potential, and stand up to Hell's leader, banishing him to the underworld.

Although the guardian finally realized her power, she didn't have time to fully master it, and the battle was far too much for one whisp alone. She disappeared, leaving her allies to face the enemy alone. They were defeated, many lost along the way. Turmoil broke loose everywhere, and hope for survival was lost. As Hell's army was finally ready to claim the above land, the legendary guardian reappeared like an angel sent from above, and took the leader on head-to-head. It was a legendary battle.

No one, however, was there to see it. All accept one. The mage that had been banished from Alkar was there, recording the great battle. He had recorded the rise and fall of evil, and as the great guardian gave the rest of her life to banish the lord of evil for only a short while, he escaped the battlefield. He had hurried home through blizzards and fierce sandstorms, battling his way back to Alkar to find his old friends and family. But once her returned to the Moheganor mountains, he couldn't find his home. Tunnel after tunnel he dug, trying to reach his family.

It was one fateful dawn that he managed to push through a stone wall, revealing his old city. However, everyone was gone. Whether they had died or escaped, the mage didn't know, but he was too old to journey much further. He sat down beside his place of secrecy and wrote down his last thoughts, trying to get wisdom onto paper for the final time in his life.

**"And as he released his final breath, his book fell to his feet, and his body became a part of the earth that lay below him. And so it is said that mysteries of the past and the future lie in that very book."**

As the story finished, Dove's eyes widened to their full extent. Never before had a story been so long and she'd remembered each detail. It was as if she knew the story deep down, yet she'd never recalled hearing it before. Could that book be what she longed to find? But why? **"Father… has no one ever found the book before?"**

**"It is said that only the purest heart of them all will ever be able to find it. The secrets that are said to be in that book are far too great for just anyone to see. Who knows, maybe one of you will find it!" **He said with a slight chuckle. Although it sounded like he was kidding, Dove thought otherwise. Perhaps, for some reason, that book was calling out to her to find it. The purest of hearts. Lanapa always spoke of her as a pure one, maybe it could be possible. But what sort of mysteries did the book tell of? What is it that only a special someone should see and know?

Her mind buzzing with questions, Dove blinked slowly. **"Can we go to the ruins tomorrow… I want to search for something."**

Lanapa smiled then licked her on the forehead, smoothing down a stray piece of white fur. **"Of course, dear. But get some rest now; you've been up and about all day long."**

With those final words, the whisps curled up and took turns saying their goodnights, yawning then closing their eyes. Dove in particular lay down, but was anxious for morning to come. Eventually her icy blue eyes began to close, drooping until they were shut. Her breathing slowed, and soon she drifted in and out of consciousness, until finally the light peace of sleep overtook her. That night she dreamt of the ruins and the mage and the book.

With sunrise the next morning came the sounds of the forest. Nature burst into life, just as it always did. The flora was glazed over with dew from a late night rain. Colorful birds took to the skies, singing their morning songs. Various fauna came out of their burrows and basked in the dawn, ready to start the day. Gentle sunrays filtered through the branches of the willow, casting light into the den.

Dove's eyes fluttered open, and then slowly she arose from her bed. The scent of morning reached her, drawing her nearer to the den entrance. She stretched, reaching forward with her paws, then opened her maw in a yawn, tongue curling until it tapped the roof of her mouth. Finally she sat down outside the den, watching as the sun found its place over the Moheganor Mountains. Nothing was quite like the dawn and dusk you saw at the mountains. Every time the sun rose and set, the peaks would glisten with the snow, and they seemed to create a sort of peaceful backdrop to wherever you lived. Sounds would echo everywhere, and it was as if you could just hold the world in your paws. To Dove, if she thought too hard or dreamed long enough, it was as if her spirit would begin to leave reality in a daydream. But that was just her.

Most others took the scenery for granite, and would cast a glance only to say it's beautiful. But to her, it was more than beautiful. It was more than she could describe through words. She had been taught at a young age that you never know how good something is until it's gone.

The sudden sounds of paw steps behind her told her the pack was awake, rising up from their own dreams. She turned eagerly around to greet them.

Doleli padded over, tail wagging, and sat beside her sister with a smile. **"Another lovely morning, eh?" **Her eyes closed momentarily, enjoying a small breeze as it came by. A slow sigh emerged from her. **"Nothing quite like the mountains is there." **

**"Nope, nothing." **The two watched as the sun pleasantly drifted higher and higher over the peaks, then turned tail and padded into the dullness of the den.

Sidulem was up, watching as his family stretched and woke up fully. **"Good morning everyone. Sleep well?" **Everyone nodded, saying good morning and shaking the smallest debris off their fur. Lanapa in particular was peppy, seemingly more enthused than most.

**"Alright, so your father and I have already gotten breakfast. We caught it yesterday while you all were exploring. But, it's in a special place, so you'll have to follow us up the mountain. Everyone up for some morning flight?"**

Mohegan beamed, his eyes aglow with excitement. **"Heck yeah!"**

With a laugh, Dove and Doleli nodded their agreement. Sidulem and even Iskiaar were ready to go, stretching their misty wings out wide. Lanapa immediately hustled out of the den, expanding her own wings for takeoff. **"Oh, and did I mention, we're going to race!" **Before anyone could object, she bursted into the air at full speed, charging higher and higher into the sky. Sidulem and Iskiaar went up after her, with Doleli and Mohegan close behind. Dove stayed on ground.

Racing never was her thing, and she was slow, anyway. Flying was a new concept for her, seeing as she learned to fly at one year, and was only two months into it. She liked to take her time, anyway. As the others drew further away, she raised her own wings and took off at her own pace, lingering far behind. But then she stopped. Her eyes scanned the area, but she couldn't see her family anywhere. Perhaps they had vanished over the mountain or through the clouds, but they were no longer in range. Panic surged through her, as it always did, as she began to fly faster. Dove could just remember seeing them heading over one peak, so she decided to try her luck.

Wind picked up the farther she went, buffeting her backwards. Her wings were not fully prepared for anything pushing against them. Her muscle tissue was also naturally weak, and her small size made it easy for her to get knocked around in the air. _Why couldn't someone have stayed behind? Don't they know by now how slow I am? Apparently not… _Her thoughts lingered the further she flew, trying to get her bearings straight. Wherever they'd gone, she wouldn't find them. Her voice, being too quiet, wouldn't help much had she tried to howl for help. A stark silence filled her ears as she landed atop a peak, snow being whipped around by the wind. Cold breezes ruffled her fur, but she didn't mind it. Dove sighed, and then glanced towards the direction they'd hunted the day before. Perhaps she could find the ruins. Her siblings would know where to find them, and her parents had promised to go there later today. Or maybe that's where they were right now, or heading that way. _Mum and dad wouldn't like it if I went off alone, but it can't be helped I suppose…_

Few moments had passed before she reached her destination- the hunting grounds from yesterday. The goat's bones were still stacked in a neat pile, and a light layer of snow had formed along the skull. She touched the ground and looked to the sky, memorizing the area. _From here, we traveled north…_ Gaze locked ahead, she took to the air and followed the path she recognized. She could see the same peaks they'd passed the day before. The same scenery began to show up, and soon she could see it- the cavern. Yesterday it had seemed dark and unwelcoming, but now it was a magnificent tunnel that led to a treasure. Dove gladly dived down into the cavern, flying swiftly around the boulders jutting out of the sides and the ceiling. She knew she had to go straight ahead, for that was where Mohegan had gone before.

Moments later she spotted the light, and then saw as the entrance appeared into the cave. Sunlight was filtering through the ceiling in a familiar view. She landed gracefully on the ledge, and down below sat the ruins, looking the same as when she'd left it. But something seemed strangely different, and an eerie feeling crept its way into her. What was different, she had no idea, but it wasn't the same feeling she'd had the day before. Now it seemed sinister.

Although hesitant, she glided down to the ruins and landed amongst the relics. Another feeling found its way to her, the same one she had felt yesterday. That feeling that something was there she had to find. It was a weird feeling. Her eyes drifted from building to building, foundation to foundation. _Where to begin… this place is so big! _It wasn't everyday she went looking for something, but she had a pretty good idea where to start. She spread her wings and glided, hovering, just above the ground. Whisps had sharp eyes because of their flight, and like birds, could see things clearly from far above the ground. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to an hour, but nothing struck her as out of the ordinary. Finally she dropped on top of a grassy hill in the center, spread out on the surface like a cat in the sun. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth, panting to relieve some heat. The cold of the mountains, she was used to. But the warmth of a heated cave? Nope. Silence again filled her ears. Although it was beautiful in the mountains, sometimes things seemed a bit too calm. Little sound made Dove think something was scaring everything silent. She was annoyed by silence, because she never knew what would happen.

Then suddenly, a growl. It echoed through the cave, rousing Dove from her rest. Something was coming, or something was here. Her fur bristled with fear as a strange scent found its way to her nose, jaw clenched shut and ears perked and alert. Nothing had made such a noise before in these mountains.

Out of the darkness, a large shape emerged from one tunnel, leading to who-knows-where. Loud breathing sounded from the red-eyed creature, and finally its ugly face appeared in the dim light. It was huge and bear-like, with large paws that shook the ground when it walked. Its snout was scrunched up like a pug, with fuzzy ears placed atop its head. By the way its fur rippled over its body, it was clear that it wasn't fat, but muscular and strong. Slowly it rose onto its hind legs and opened its mouth in a loud roar, sharp teeth glinting dangerously. Dove was paralyzed in fear, her whole body trembling. Never before had a creature like this been sighted in the Moheganor Mountains, and neither of her parents had mentioned giant ugly bear-things as a threat. What was it doing here in the first place?

Its red eyes focused on her, and it began to charge forward, the ground shaking beneath Dove's paws. Although she was no longer in control of her actions, her instincts told her to fly. Quickly her wings unfurled, and she lifted into the air just as the creature slammed a paw onto the hill. It roared in frustration and swiped at her in the air, but missed by a longshot. Then it did something very unexpected. It grabbed a large boulder and chucked it into the air, barely whisking past her.

It wasn't enough that this thing was strong as heck and huge; it had to be smart, too. Dove growled softly, darting to avoid the huge chunks of stone thrown at her. _Of all times to go off on my own, and it had to be now! _She inwardly scolded herself. Her eyes darted around the room to find an escape route, but there was only one, and that beast was in that direction. Another chunk of stone hurled past her, missing her wing by an inch.

_It's now or never! _With a snarl, she swooped ahead, swerving to avoid the creature's attacks and focusing on the exit. For a moment time went to a standstill, and everything around her went into slow motion. She was soaring smoothly through the air. And then, she was falling.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted another stone mass whirling past, through her wing, before she crashed head-first into a stone pillar. Her wings disintegrated and she was left immobilized and stunned upon the floor, her vision going black. Dove could feel her limbs attempting to move, to flee, but she couldn't control it. Blood trickled down her sides, the foul scent filling her nose until she gagged. Suddenly her mind went blank, and she fell unconscious.

Strange warmth spread through her. Dove could hear the crackling of a fire and the scent of blood no longer lingered in the air around her. Weakly, her eyes opened, and her vision soon adjusted to her surroundings. She was in another part of the cavern, another cave, beside a burning fire. To her side she saw a freshly caught hare. Nervousness worked its way to the surface, but she was hungry and couldn't resist a meal when she saw one. Carefully she stood, leaning over the catch with hungry eyes. Her body struggled to stay upright as she ate, but was just strong enough.

Once the meal was gone, Dove laid back down, her body too sore to move anymore. She noticed bandaging around her side, tightly wrapped to stop the bleeding from her wounds from earlier. One question found its way into her mind: Who had saved her?

**"I see you've awoken."** Said a gruff voice from the shadows.

Swiftly she turned, fur bristling from fear. She flinched from pain but refused to show submission just yet. **"W-Who's there?"** she stammered. The keeper of the voice emerged slowly from its hiding place in the shadows, and what it was would have shocked anyone. It was the creature that had attacked her.

A snarl erupted from her throat as she got to her paws and backed up, eyes flickering with annoyance. How dare this creature ruthlessly attack her then fix her? As if that could make up for nearly killing her. **"You! What's wrong with you?! I should tear you to pieces for hurting me! Pick on someone-"**

**"My own size?" **The creature lumbered over without hesitation and sat in front of her, tossing a few sticks it must have collected to feed the fire. **"I apologize for earlier… I guard those ruins. I've heard about treasure thieves, attacking other ruins around Relcrome and stealing their artifacts… I promised myself I wouldn't let it happen. A thousand pardons for nearly finishing you off miss."**

Dove blinked, obviously stunned by the creature's personality. She knew ruins or sacred places usually had guardians, but she never knew someone- or something- could live in a dull place like this for years and never leave. Or at least never be seen when it did leave. **"I-I… I guess I shouldn't have been snooping around the ruins in the first place… I just… felt… like I had to find something there."**

**"Felt strange, you say…" **It seemed interested in her words, and judging by its voice, it wanted to know even more. Dove wasn't sure whether she should be calm or intimidated by it, but so far things were neutral between them.

**"My name is Grifliem. May I ask, who are you?"**

With a silent sigh of relief, she sat down, her fur relaxed across her delicate shoulders. Grifliem didn't seem to be mean, in the least, just protective.

**"I am Dove, from the Whisp pack that runs through the Moheganor Mountains. Omega, to be exact… I'm sorry for my behavior a few moments ago. Mum always taught me to try and look… fierce, when I felt threatened… but I realize it wasn't the right action, and I apologize if… I… was being inconsiderate."**

For a moment the ruin guard was silent, his gaze resting on her for the longest time. Paws shuffling beneath her, she anxiously awaited his response. Suddenly a deep laugh sounded from him, echoing across the room and beyond the cave's walls.

**"Miss Dove, omega of Moheganor Mountain Pack, you are a crack up, you are."**

Her brows furrowed in confusion, head tilting ever so slightly to the side. What was so funny about her? Did she say something wrong? Or even worse, amusing? Grifliem finally ceased his laughter and tossed another stick into the hungry flames, focusing on the smoke that came out the top.

**"Creatures must stand up for themselves, it isn't rude of you to do the same, you know. And besides, any other whisp would have tried clawing my face off, so for that I owe you." **He growled. A smile graced his lips as he turned his gaze to her, as if studying her.

Dove gave an awkward smile then tried to stand once more. Pain shot through her again, and her hind legs slumped to the cold stony ground. Would she ever be able to move? And finally she had noticed the sky- it was nighttime. Her eyes widened in fright. _Have the others gone looking for me? Do they think I'm lost? Or worse, dead? They would be so worried!_ Despite the pain, she quickly stood and looking around for an exit.

**"I-I'm sorry Grifliem, but I must leave! My family will be missing me!" **She whined urgently.

Grifliem's gaze flickered before he put a large paw up to silence her. **"Child, you cannot go anywhere alone in this state. You should rest until tomorrow. When dawn comes, then you may leave."**

She growled in defiance. **"But I must go now! Who knows what they think happened to me?"**

For once his expression became stern, forcing her into silence. A stray flame lighted up his face, revealing several scars across his muzzle and eyes. **"Believe me, pup, you shouldn't push your luck. I've seen much more than you in my lifetime. You'd best nurse yourself to health before you go off into the wilderness, where you'll be a weak and an easy target for others." **His face returned to calm. **"Besides, it's cold and what if you got into more trouble than you bargained for?"**

Sighing in reluctance, her front legs slowly slid down until she was lying upon the rocks. Her head dropped onto her paws, tail tucked close to her body as she tried to get warm beside the fire.

For a while it was silent amongst the two, neither of them knew what to say. But Dove, not enjoying the awkward silence, decided to break it. **"So Grifliem… how long have you been here?"**

The old ruin guard let out a sort of noisy sigh that sounded more like a growl. **"Let's see… well… perhaps a few centuries… or more than that. You begin to lose track when you're below ground for many years." **He chuckled then looked to the stars, and it was clear a memory had entered it mind, but she knew better than to ask.

**"So what treasure are you guarding?"**

Before she could take back her question, Grifliem glared across at her. However, instead of the harsh words she had expected, he spoke calmly. **"Allow me to answer a question… with a question. The feeling you mentioned from before… that drawing feeling… what did it feel like ****_exactly_****?"**

**"Well…" **Dove squinted, trying to piece together her words. **"It was like… when I tried to leave, an invisible hand was holding on to me, telling me not to go. Like I had to help it, or in this case, find it. It feels as though there may be some presence asking me for help. At least… that's the best I can describe it."**

Grifliem seemed to know what she was talking about. The look on his face told her that he knew what may be holding her back, but he didn't mention it. **"Oh."**

With a gentle growl, she pressed further. **"So… do you think you may know what's beckoning me to the ruins?**

He slowly nodded, a blank expression on his face. **"I know this place and its history well enough to know what exactly is calling out to you… I just never thought it would happen so fast…"**

She became confused. **"What? What would happen so fast?"**

Grifliem jerked from his thoughts, an obviously false look of embarrassment on his face. **"Oh, nothing. Just get some sleep; it must be midnight by now."**

Although she was curious to know more, she knew sleep would do her well. The faster she got to sleep, the faster she could get home, and the sooner she may be able to figure out her mystery. Whatever it was that was calling to her, Grifliem wouldn't willingly tell her yet. It seemed to be too painful for him to admit. But the feeling was overwhelming, and after all, it could be fate for her to discover it. Finally, with her last thoughts, she drifted off into a light slumber.

The next morning came slowly. Sunlight was blocked by dull clouds, and it was colder than it had been the day before. Dove's muscles felt too weak to move, but she found her bandages were removed, all wounds now gone- and so was Grifliem. Another hare was before her, most likely her breakfast before she was meant to go.

After she ate, she also discovered a necklace- it was made from grass woven together, with a sapphire in the shape of a dewdrop. In the stone beside it, Grifliem had etched a message into it with his claws. It read: _Thanks for the company. Now return to your loved ones. –G_

Dove smiled a soft smile, a warm feeling spreading through her cold body. All her soreness seemed to disappear. After getting the necklace on, her wings fanned out, ready for a test flight. They worked like a charm, sending her gracefully from one point to the next. Finally she could go home.

Only moments had passed before she found her way home, although fog was also beginning to block her view. She passed by the goat bones and the mountain passage, and down below she spotted the clearing. Her family was gathered around the meeting stone. They looked like they were planning a search, most likely for her. She called out to them, the joy in her voice reaching their ears.

Lanapa's face lit up at the sight of her lost daughter, and quickly she ran to meet her as she dropped all four paws to the soft grassy ground. She nosed her on the head and draped a paw over her shoulders, pressing close. **"Oh, Dove, where have you been? We were all so worried! Why are you so cold, dear? Oh my."**

**"Mum, I'm fine, see? The most interesting thing happened yesterday."**

Sidulem padded forward, both relieved and irritated. **"I'm sure we'd all love to hear your adventure, miss."**

After explaining what had happened to her at the cavern, her family looked to one another in shock. Apparently none of them knew of the ruin guardian, nor had they ever heard the name Grifliem before.

**"I'm just glad you're safe… but what is it that you think he's hiding there?" **Doleli asked slowly.

Dove shrugged. **"I wanted to know myself, but... I've got no clue what it could be."**

**"The book…" **

Everyone turned to look at Sidulem. He had a puzzled look on his face, but it was also as if he knew what it may be.

**"What, father?"**

He blinked, his head slightly shaking. **"I told you about the mage's book… in the story last night, correct?" **After Dove nodded, he continued. **"Well… I forgot to mention… although the book is hidden, it was also said that one day… when a certain prophecy was going to unfold… the book would call out to the one who was meant to fulfill it, but…" **His gaze turned upon Dove, almost looking straight into her soul. **"I never thought my own daughter… could be the one?"**

Silence filled the den until Mohegan began to laugh. **"You're kidding, right? Dove? In a prophecy? Maybe you mean it calls out to the one who's going to get the message to the chosen one."**

Sidulem's face faltered a moment. **"Perhaps you are right… but whatever it was, she could potentially be the one who finds that book." **Urgency filled his voice. **"We must go find it. Now."**

The group flew as fast as they could, following Dove to the cavern of the ruins. She could tell Sidulem knew much of folklore, but he himself seemed confused with what was happening. They glided through the passageway, all the way to the ruins with her in the lead. As they neared their destination, she could feel it again- the call. It drew her onward, pulling her right where she needed to be.

**"Here we are." **

Each whisp glided to a halt along the ridge, eyes set on the ruins down below. Small openings through the clouds allowed sunlight to filter down through the ceiling. Sidulem scanned the area before speaking. **"Split up. Dove, you try to follow that feeling. Let it be your guide. The rest of us will try to find clues to where the mage's secret place was."**

With that, they all began their treasure hunt, hoping to discover something valuable from the past. Dove focused her mind on that feeling, and let it guide her.

**Well, that's the end of Chapter One. Hope some of it was interesting at least. Please message me with ideas, feedback, fixes it may need and whatever else you can think of. Thank you!**

**~Kori**


End file.
